The subject matter herein relates generally to electrohydraulic pressing devices, and more particularly, to pressing devices having a removable hose such that a work head may be directly coupled to an actuator.
Electrohydraulic pressing devices are employed in numerous applications to provide a user with a desired mechanical advantage. One example application is in crimping tools used for making crimping connections, such as crimping terminals onto conductors. Another example application is in cutting tools where hydraulic power enables the user to apply a relatively large amount of force or pressure. In enabling such operations, it is generally desirable to provide a tool that can perform the desired operations, and is manageable as well. The pressing devices typically include a work head having tooling appropriate for the particular application, and an actuator coupled to the work head for driving the tooling. For example, the work head typically includes a fixed component and movable component that is hydraulically driven towards the fixed component, or two moving components that are driven toward each other, to perform an operation. The actuator includes a hydraulic pump that is operated to either directly or indirectly drive the movable component of the work head.
Known electrohydraulic pressing devices are not without disadvantages. For instance, it is often desirable that the pressing device be handheld and relatively portable. Conventional pressing devices are generally heavy and cumbersome to handle due to the relatively heavy electric power supply and/or hydraulic pump of the actuator which are contained within a housing of the actuator. Two main types of electrohydraulic pressing devices are known, one having the work head and actuator as part of a single unit with the power supply and hydraulic pump at one end of the unit and the work head at the opposite end of the unit. Due to the weight of the single unit design, such pressing devices are typically a two-hand device or may lead to fatigue of the operator quickly. The other type of known electrohydraulic pressing device has the work head and the actuator as separate pieces coupled together by a hydraulic hose. The work head can be carried by the operator in one hand and the operator's other hand may be free. The heavier actuator may be either set on the ground next to the operator or may be held by the operator such as by a strap or on a belt worn by the operator. While such two-piece pressing devices may be easier for the operator to handle in certain situations, such pressing devices may also be cumbersome for the operator to handle. For example, the hydraulic hose may be difficult to maneuver and/or fit into certain spaces. Additionally, the hydraulic hose adds weight to the overall pressing device.
As such, a need remains for a pressing device that may be robust and easy to use. A need remains for a pressing device that is manageable and capable of being used in many situations.